Three's company is the best
by Spirithunter12
Summary: Damon and Elena are together and are In love but they want to increase the heat in their sex life so they find multiple people to spice it up starting with Stefan.


Come on brother. It's time for us to have some fun. Elena baby, go and lie on the couch. I know how much you love touching yourself while I fuck my brother's tight ass. Go on. Damon said as he stroked his cum covered cock.

Stefan got on his hands and knees doggy style and wiggled his ass a bit, waiting for his big brother's cock in his tight ass hole. Damon came behind him and positioned his tip at his little bro's entrance after sliding it across his butt crack for a few seconds.

You ready baby bro? I'm gonna push in REALLY hard. He said dragging the word really.

Oh yes brother. Fuck my little bum crack until it hurts and fill it with some warm and gooey cum.

Oh you got it bro. Damon groaned as he slowly entered his hardness into Stefan's rectum. He pulled out slowly but slammed back harshly. Again and again making Stefan shout out.

OH FUCK YA! Oh it hurts so good. God keep fucking me. YES YES YES. Oh that cock feels so good in my ass. Come on brother fuck my ass like Elena's pussy please. Stefan moaned

Yeah you like that baby bro? You like your brother's thick cock jamming in that tight hole huh? You like your ass getting abused don't you. You don't know how hot this looks. My cock sliding in and out of your sexy ass with Elena's cum and your ass blood on it. It looks so fucking sexy. Damon groaned as he kept drilling his brother's hole with his inhuman thrusts.

While Elena on the other hand rubbed her pussy furiously with one hand and thrusting a big transparent pink dildo in her wet pussy again and again. She was getting wetter and wetter by watching her boyfriend screwing the shit out of his brother. God this was so wrong but made her feel so good. She focused on the spot where they were joined together and instantly moaned at the sight. The way Stefan's ass was making funny fart noises as Damon drove his monstrous junk into the tiny hole. She started to jam the thick dildo harder into her little pussy.

Oh shit bro. Oh fuck I'm gonna piss. Stefan moaned loudly as he felt his groin tighten and his cock burn as his Damon fucked him hard into the bed. He was literally slamming his hips into his little brother's rectum so hard that he was afraid that his ass was gonna break.

Oh yeah? You're gonna squirt huh? Oh but you have to hold brother cuz I'm almost gonna leak some jizz in that sexy ass and I want you to piss only then. Do you understand you mother fucker. Huh? Do you little cock hungry pussy? You wanna take some jizz in there? You want piss don't ya? Then why don't you squirt that yellow pee juice on Elena's pussy? What do say Elena baby? You wanna take some juicy urine in that pussy? Do you want my baby brother's piss in your little muff? You took mine can you take his? Damon turned towards Elena as he stroked Stefan's inner ass walls with his throbbing penis.

Oh yes baby I wanna take some warm liquid in my pussy so bad. Just look at this little wet puss. It needs to be abused and ruined again and again. It needs to be punished by you.

Elena said seductively to Damon as she took dildo out of her hole roughly with a Loud 'pop's and slowly sucked it her mouth.

Then come here you dirty whore and take it. Damon said and Elena obliged immediately. She crawled onto the bed and positioned on her back, underneath Stefan where he could easily slide in her.

Stefan. Fuck Elena. Come on brother fuck my baby girl's teen pussy and piss in it. Damon said as he slowed his movements for a moment for Stefan so he could slide into Elena. Stefan didn't waste a second and slammed into Elena in one big hard push. As Stefan started to pump into Elena, Damon resumed his ministrations and started to pummel into Stefan's asshole vilontly as he felt himself getting on the edge. With each thrust Stefan was jerked forward forward which caused his dick pound furiously into Elena's pussy which made her shriek.

Ooooooo yeah. ooh keep doing that Stefan. Keep going. Keep fucking me with that gay cock right in the pussy. Come Damon baby fuck your brother in the ass. Fuck him hard. God Fuck me. Fuck me harder! Give it to me! Give it to me! GIVE IT TO MEEEE!

Elena screamed out as she felt her belly tighten and her pussy throb with need of a powerful release and some piss.

Oh god brother please let me piss now. Please my cock is gonna burst with piss. Please Damon let me and Elena cum. Stefan moaned.

As you wish brother. I'm gonna cum any second now. Just wait for me. And if you cum before me I won't let you ever cum again do you understand you big piece of shit?

Damon groaned as he brutally drilled into Stefan hard and pulled his hair back.

Yes. Yes I understand big brother. Please just don't make me wait longer. I can't control it. Stefan pleaded as Damon started to spank his ass erotically which pushed Stefan to the end further.

This continued for longer. Fucking and spanking until their bodies were sweaty and oily and slapped against each other like they were wet flaps. Their sex was getting so heated and wet and their rough fucking turned into a sexy and juicy sloppy fuck.

The bed shook violently and the headboard banged against the wall again and again as Damon pushed Stefan into Elena as he felt himself getting extremely close.

Oh shit I'm gonna cum brother. You can piss now. Squirt your juices into Elena's steamy pussy now! Damon said roughly.

Oh yeah brother make me squirt. Make me and Elena cum hard with that thick cock of yours and give me some of that gooey and thick bro cum. Give my ass your sperm. Stefan said as he started to rub Elena's nub so she could cum with us.

Elena babe. Are you gonna cum soon? Damon said before he moaned as Stefan clenched his ass muscles around Damon's hard and thick rod.

Oh yeah I'm gonna cum any second baby. I'm gonna cum so hard on your brother's gay cock. It feels so good.

Come on Stefan. Give some piss and jizz. Come on baby. Cum in your brother's slut. Right in my cervix so I can feel the burning yellow liquid in me. Elena cooed to Stefan as drove faster in me, seeking his release.

Oh shit! Ahhhhhhh FUCK! I'm cumming. I fucking cumming in your tight as a ring ass brother. Oh yeah it feels good! Ohhhh FUCK YAAAAA! Damon roared loudly as he came inside Stefan's ass, filling it with some warm cum. He kept thrusting more and more so he could drain every single glob of his gooey cum. Stefan felt his brother's semen fill his tiny opening. He could feel it. It was so thick and so much that some of leak out.


End file.
